White Out
by Other TV
Summary: White ranger fanwank. Rated teen for character death. Read and review. Standalone.


White Out

By Other TV

Overview: A villain of darkness seeks to destroy every white ranger, but little does he know they seek to destroy him as well. Rated teen for character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

It is interesting to note just how every day seems to begin like a usual day. Even the strangest day of your life once had a normal beginning to it. But that day was not a normal day at all for the white power rangers. Indeed, this would be the most interesting day of their lives. I'll start with Zhane, who isn't technically a white ranger, but without whom, the day wouldn't have been strange.

Zhane was enjoying his day on KO-35. He might have been enjoying it too much because he saw something that didn't make any sense before him. A box labeled "power of light" lay on the ground. Zhane picked it up. Suddenly, it burst open and powers of light burst out of it. He didn't notice that an evil man was watching him in the background.

"Good," said the man. "Every white ranger has their powers back. I'd hate to fight an unarmed man or woman for that matter. But now I can fight and destroy all the powers of light."

Zhane was taken aback by the light source that left the planet. He wondered where it was going or if he should follow it.

"Zhane," said a townsfolk who ran up to him. "That power is heading for earth!"

"I must go to earth to help," declared Zhane. "Otherwise it may destroy my friends."

Zhane immediately left for earth while the villain of darkness pulled out a checklist.

"Tommy, Delphine, Alyssa, Trent, Sam, Udonna, and Dominic are all mine for the taking," said the villain. "I might as well destroy Zhane while I'm at it, since he's white enough. This should be easy and fun. I will destroy the white rangers if it is the last thing that I do."

Zhane was travelling to earth, when he noticed the planet Aquitar in the distance. He decided to stop there first and talk to the rangers there.

"I have heard of this type of power before," said Delphine, the white ranger of the team. "I don't know why it was unleashed or what to do now. But we must find Tommy as he knows what to do. I will be sure to take my morpher and powers with me. I don't know how long I can last on earth, but it should be long enough to destroy this monster who wants to destroy us."

The two of them left for earth together. A message had been sent across time and the omega ranger was reading it. (Author's Note: I know that he isn't white either, but I still want to include him.) He found out that all the white rangers could soon die if he didn't intervene. So he quickly travelled to the present time where he found the first intended target.

Udoona was enjoying her time with her son Nick and the rest of their family. She wanted to return to Rootcore as she knew something bad was about to happen. A beam of light hit her and she realized that her ranger powers were back. This shouldn't happen. That's when a wormhole appeared in front of her.

"Danger!" said Sam. "The white rangers are doomed!"

"What is happening?" asked Udoona. "How are the rangers doomed?"

Before Sam could answer, the villain appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with a sword. Sam fell over, dead.

"I am the bringer of doom," said the villain. "My name is Krad and soon all the white rangers will know of my wrath."

"Not if I can help it," said Udoona. "Magical source, mystic force!"

Udoona morphed into the white ranger. Her snow staff was in her hand and she was prepared to fight. The two of them faced off.

"You think that you can defeat me," said Krad, "but that will never happen."

While the two of them were fighting, Nick saw them in the distance. He approached and with horror saw his mother return to her human form as Krad stuck his sword in her.

"Mom!" exclaimed Nick.

"It's far too late to save her," said Krad as Nick ran up to see what he could do. "She is beyond hope now."

"You'll never win," said Nick.

"I've already beaten two white rangers," said Krad, "all I need to do is destroy the rest."

Krad disappeared in a form of darkness while Nick looked at his mother.

"Please don't die," said Nick.

"I'm afraid that my fate is sealed," said Udoona. "But give my powers to Claire. She is a sorceress now and can continue my battle. Tell her to find the other white rangers. She has my powers in her. Good will win." With those words, Udoona breathed her last.

"I will do my best," said Nick, before he ran off to find Claire.

Tommy was travelling through the town of Angel Grove when he was suddenly hit by a white beam of light. He noticed that his old white ranger powers were back. Trent was also with him and he was also hit by a beam of light, regaining his Dino Thunder powers.

"What do you think happened?" asked Trent.

"I don't know," said Tommy.

Dominic was in the woods of a strange town when a woman found him sitting by himself.

"Hi," said the woman, "I'm Alyssa. What's your name?"

"I'm Dominic," said the man.

"Do you enjoy nature?" asked Alyssa. "I think that the animals are very important."

"I know what you mean," said Dominic. "I would enjoy having the spirits of the animals."

Suddenly, Krad appeared before them.

"Two white rangers," said Krad. "I feel so lucky."

Alyssa and Dominic turned to each other and both proclaimed at the same time, "You're a power ranger!?"

The white light gave them their power backs. They turned to each other and saw the villain in front of them.

"Go ahead and morph," said Krad. "It's not like people ever attack during the morphing sequence. All it does it help take up time in the story and add more length to it."

"I thought that morphing was instantaneous," started Alyssa.

"Yeah," continued Dominic, "and it only looked longer to the viewers."

"I don't care," said Krad. "Now will you fight me or not?"

"Wild Access!" said Alyssa.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" said Dominic.

Both of them were now fully morphed.

"This fight doesn't seem fair," said Krad. "I should be fighting more than two of you."

"It doesn't matter if we are all here," said Alyssa.

"You could never defeat us," said Dominic.

"We'll see about that," said Krad.

Zhane and Delphine landed on earth and found Tommy and Trent very easily.

"We come with a warning," said Delphine to Tommy. "A villain has found a way to return your powers, but he wants to destroy every white ranger."

"There are already four of us," said Trent. "We can defeat this guy before he kills us."

"Where are the other white rangers?" asked Zhane.

Suddenly Krad appeared before them.

"You want to see your friends?" asked Krad. "They are my captives."

Krad then showed an image of Alyssa and Dominic in chains in a dark place.

"Don't bother looking for the other two," said Krad. "They are already dead."

"You will never defeat us," said Tommy. "We are the power rangers and we always win."

Krad laughed evilly. "Is that so? I guess you don't remember what happened to the turbo rangers after you left."

"They got new and better powers," said Zhane. "I know because I helped them continue to fight the evil in the world."

"You will have a long time to fight," said Krad. "The evil in this world never disappears. It merely changes form."

Dominic and Alyssa were trapped in a place of darkness. It seemed horrible to them just how easily the two of them were defeated and captured by Krad. But, suddenly, a streak of light appeared out of nowhere.

Zhane lay dead in the street. Krad looked at the other rangers.

"Weak," he said. "Every one of you is supposed to be a strong ranger of light and the darkness inside of me is more powerful than you."

"Light will always beat darkness," said Tommy.

"Good will always win," said Trent.

"Strange words from people who used to be evil," said Krad. "You will join my prisoners."

Just then, a light appeared out of nowhere. Claire appeared with Dominic and Alyssa.

"You will never win," said Claire.

"It's morphing time!" yelled Tommy.

"Tigerzord!" yelled Tommy.

Delphine morphed into her ranger form.

"Wild Access!" yelled Alyssa.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" yelled Trent.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Claire, who for the first time accessed the white ranger powers of the mystic force rangers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Dominic.

The morphed white rangers looked at Krad.

"You think that you can white out me and my problems?" asked Krad.

"We can and we will," said Tommy.

"Even if we die, we live on," said Claire.

"We'll see about that," said Krad.

The rangers all fought hard and valiantly. Krad was strong, but was greatly outnumbered by their powers. Then, suddenly, he found himself stabbed in the heart with Saba. He fell over, dead. The white rangers were shocked that Tommy would kill someone. But, it had to be done. He had killed three of their own. And now, he no longer existed. His evil was erased from the world. The white rangers buried their fallen comrades and returned to their normal lives. Their powers faded away as well. But they would never forget what happened that day. They thought about who this person was or why he wanted to kill them. They never understood and they never forgot. But at least he would never appear in this world again.

The End


End file.
